Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data storage device, and, more particularly, to a data storage device which is capable of maintaining data after a power-off event occurs.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memories are common non-volatile data storage devices, which can be erased and programmed electrically. For example, NAND flash memories are usually used as memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state disks (SSDs), embedded multi 5 media cards (eMMCs), etc.
Flash memory such as NAND Flash uses a multiple-block structure to store data, wherein the flash memory uses floating gate transistors. The floating gates of the floating gate transistor may catch electronic charges for storing data. However, during the programming process, when a power-off event occurs, the data on the page which is being programmed will be damaged. Thus, how to maintain data after a power-off event occurs is an important issue.